Regicide/Transcript
The Path is Open *'Player:' I received your message my Leige. How may I serve the kingdom? *'King Lathas:' Ahh... Player. Yes... We have finally finished the work on the Well of Voyage. It is now time for us to move against my brother. *'King Lathas:' I've managed to get a letter through to the elves that live to the west. They informed me that Tyras and his brigands are camped up in the woods to the South of their city. The elves have agreed to help, however they have their battles to fight. Unfortunately the men at arms I promised you are unavailable but I have faith that you'll get the job done. Finally and most importantly you must find an easy way to the west lands. We cannot use the well as a trade route, and certainly cannot move any bulk of troops through there. In short you must use the underpass to enter the west lands, kill my brother Tyras, find an easy route home and finally return back here, to report. And don't worry, you will be well rewarded. The Underground Pass *'Player:' Hi Koftik. *'Koftik:' Hi – I found this cloth amongst the charred remains of some arrows, perhaps you need it? *''Koftik gives you a damp cloth...'' A Forest Divided *'Idris:' Halt human! What are you doing here? Shhhh.... What was that!?! What the...... *'Morvran:' Are you the human by the name of Player? *'Player:' Yes, that's me. *'Essyllt:' Good... We have been expecting you. King Lathas sent word of your coming. You should speak with Lord Iorwerth. He will help you track down that brigand Tyras. You'll find his camp in the north west of the forest. Tracking Down Tyras Lord Iorwerth *'Player:' Hello, I'm Player. Your scouts said that should come and see you. *'Lord Iorwerth:' Ahh, Player. Welcome to Isafdar. I understand you've been sent here to rid us of that criminal Tyras. I offer my full support. Unfortunately all my troops are hunting down a group of renegade elves, but you should find one of our trackers by Tyras' old camp. He should be able to help you. *'Player:' Thank you. I shall return, when my task is complete. Suspicion *'Player:' Hello. *'Elf Tracker:' Human! You must be one of Tyras's men... *'Player:' No I'm Player. Lord Iorwerth said you may be able to help me. *'Elf Tracker:' And you have something to prove this? *'Player:' Well... err... No. *'Elf Tracker:' As I was saying... I have no time for brigands or outlaws. Proof of Identity *'Lord Iorwerth:' Good day, Player. How may I help you now? *'Player:' Your scout refused to help, unless I take proof that you sent me. *'Lord Iorwerth:' Bless his loyalty but curse his suspicion. Here, he will recognise this! *''Lord Iorwerth gives you a crystal pendant.'' Searching for Clues *'Elf Tracker:' Ahh... brigand Player... *'Player:' For the last time I'm not one of Tyras's men. Here, Lord Iorwerth said you'd recognise this. *''You show the tracker the crystal pendant.'' *'Elf Tracker:' That's Lord Iorwerth's pendant. He must have a lot of faith in you. Now what is it I can help you with? *'Player:' I need to find Tyras and kill him. Do you know where his camp is? *'Elf Tracker:' Well this was his old camp. After the battle a few days ago they moved and now we're having trouble tracking him down. *'Player:' Can I help at all? *'Elf Tracker:' As it goes I'm not actually tracking them at the moment. This here is the best trace we've had on our renegade brethren. *'Player:' What is? *'Elf Tracker:' Ahh I guess you can't see with those human eyes. I tell you what. I'll continue to search here on the east side. You check out the west end of the camp. Come and tell me if you find anything. Follow the Trail *'Player:' I've found tracks leading off to the west. But they trail off into the trees. Beyond that I am unable to follow. *'Elf Tracker:' These woods are a tangle of animal tracks and hidden paths. There's bound to be a way past. Look for things like flattened grass, broken twigs, disturbed leaf litter and such like. *'Player:' Thanks... I'll see what I can find. The Enemy Base Not-so-warm Welcome *'Tyras Guard:' I see you making nice with that elf, traitor! None Shall Pass *'Player:' Hello. *'General Hining:' Yes, is there anything I can help with? I'm General of what's left of this army and I'm rather busy. *'Player:' If you're a General can you help me meet the king? *'General Hining:' The king will see no one. He can trust no one! *'Player:' Is there no way I can see him? *'General Hining:' In the coming battle he will stand between us and the end. Then you will see him. *'Player:' Not quite what I had in mind. Regicide Big Book o' Bangs *'Lord Iorwerth:' Player! How goes your search? Any luck hunting down that brigand? *'Player:' I've finally tracked the brute down. His camp is in a secluded bit of forest, almost directly south of here. *'Lord Iorwerth:' Good job. I had a plan to destroy his camp, using the knowledge found in his book, but before I had perfected any formula they had moved camp. Here, you may find the book useful. *''Lord Iorwerth gives you a book.'' Formulating the Means *'Player:' Good day. I was hoping you could help me with a formula from this book. *'Chemist:' A formula, you say? Let me see that! *''The chemist takes the book and starts leafing through the pages.'' *'Chemist:' Yes... yessss.... Well, I guess you'll be wanting to use the old still. *'Player:' Huh? *'Chemist:' Well, you're going to need Naphtha, quicklime and brimstone. **'Player:' What is naphtha and how do I make it? ***'Chemist:' Well, to make naphtha you're going to need to distil tar of some kind. You can use my still outside, but it's not been used in a long time. ***'Player:' How do I use it? ***'Chemist:' It's quite simple really. You have to get the still heat up very high to make this fuel. But if it gets too hot it will burn out and you will have to start over. You must also watch the pressure, if it gets too high you will also have to start over. There are valves to control pressure and tar flow. These will also affect the heat of the still. ***'Player:' Is that all? ***'Chemist:' You'll also need plenty of coal to keep the still hot. **'Player:' What's quicklime? ***'Chemist:' Quicklime is usually made by the thermal decomposition of limestone. When it gets really hot it glows like the Sun. It's also extremely caustic. **'Player:' What's brimstone? ***'Chemist:' I've never seen it in the quantities this formula talks of but it's a yellow powdery formation. Much more than that I don't know. **'Player:' This all looks too tricky, I'll leave it. Almost Ready *'Player:' Hello. *'Lord Iorwerth:' Good day, Player. Have you yet found a way to rid us of Tyras? *'Player:' No but I'm working on it. *'Lord Iorwerth:' Good, we are running short of time. The Act *'Player:' Good day. *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Yeah what ya want? *'Player:' I was wondering what you were doing out here? *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' I was just wondering what I was doing here too. I'm meant to be looking after this catapult but I can't keep my mind on the job. We've been living off field rations for almost a year now. I keep seeing rabbits in this forest. What I wouldn't give to eat one, but I'm not quick enough to kill any and I'm not going with a bow. *'Player:' I can see how that would be distracting. *'Player:' Here, I cooked this for you. *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' You cooked me a rabbit! Thanks a lot. You don't mind watching things while I take 5 to eat it, don't you? *'Player:' No problem. The Oncoming Darkness *'Player:' Hello. *'General Hining:' Ah, adventurer, good job repairing the catapult. You've done the Tyras Camp a great service. You'll probably find you're more skilled at using them as a result, eh? However... This is not a good place to be, go and prepare for the coming darkness. *'Player:' What do you mean? *'General Hining:' There is no great hero left to fight back the forces that face us now... Go, leave, prepare for the darkness. While you still have time! *'Player:' Hello. *'Tyras Guard:' These are dark times. I must prepare for the coming battle. *'Player:' Hello. *'Tyras Guard:' Good day. Sorry I can't stop to talk. General Hining is keeping a tight watch. *'Tyras Guard:' You cannot enter! This is not General Hining's pavilion. Since the king's death he has held us together. *'Player:' You're not going home to Ardougne then? *'Tyras Guard:' I wish I could. Just to see my wife, but if we don't stop the evil here, it will be too late! *'Player:' Evil? *'Tyras Guard:' Soon Zamorak's fury will be released upon us. The Deed is Done Talking to the Elf Tracker *'Player:' Hello. *'Elf tracker:' I take it that the huge explosion I just heard was you? *'Player:' Yes I've finally dealt with Tyras, he should cause you no more problems. *'Elf tracker:' This is good news indeed, Lord Iorwerth will be very happy to be told this. Reporting to Iorwerth *'Player:' Lord Iorwerth, the deed is done. *'Lord Iorwerth:' Good good... One of the scouts just reported that they have seen his tent in a ball of flame. I'm sure that you will want to get back to your king and tell him. He will undoubtedly want some proof. Give him this letter; it verifies that the job is done. He should trust me enough in this matter. *''Lord Iorwerth hands you a scroll.'' *'Lord Iorwerth:' You may use the pass through Arandar to return home. You'll find the start of the trail in the far north-east of the woods. I have ordered the guards there to let you pass the Arandar palisade. *'Player:' Thank you, my lord. It All Becomes Clear *'Arianwyn:' Are you the human by the name Player? *'Player:' Yes, that's me?!? *'Arianwyn:' Thank Seren, maybe all is not yet lost. *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Arianwyn:' It was you that murdered King Tyras, do not bother to deny it, I was watching. There is much to explain and little time. You carry a message from Lord Iorwerth do you not. *'Player:' Well you seem to know everything else so I'll not lie. Yes. *'Arianwyn:' Good, we understand each other well. Now hand it here and find the truth of *who your real employer is. *''You show the message to the elf, he moves his lips silently and the seal on the message is parted.'' *'Player:' I had no idea! *'Arianwyn:' There is still a chance to stop this. But we must be careful, or they will push their plans forward and act before we're ready. Give the message to King Lathas. He will not see my little spell. Act like nothing unusual happened. You're going to be our man on the inside. *'Player:' You want me to spy?!? OK what's in it for me? *'Arianwyn:' How can I put this... This isn't a struggle for land or title. It is a war for life, all life. If the gate to Zamorak's world is opened we all die. Deliver your message, act normal. We'll be in touch. You Don't Know that I Know What You Know *'Player:' My lord, Tyras is dead! *'King Lathas:' This is grand news indeed! You'll forgive me if I'm a little apprehensive about this, but I take it you do have proof? *'Player:' Yes, I have a letter sent by Lord Iorwerth. *''You hand the king the message. He looks at the seal then opens it.'' *'King Lathas:' Yes... Good... This will do nicely. Well done. You're really proving to be quite useful. I'll send word when I next require your services. Oh and I guess you'll be wanting your reward. Transcript